Too Hott Productions Wiki
Welcome to New WikiHott! WikiHott is the official Wiki of the illustrious Too Hott Productions, and its related organizations. At Too Hott Productions, one take is all it takes. We Are Too Hott Too Hott Productions is an obviously professional video production group based in Appledog Wisconsin. Formed from the ashes of Third Councilery Productions, Too Hott is everything your mother could hope for. Made up entirely of men, Too Hott Productions is not a course in women's studies. The name "Too Hott Productions" was first suggested by Benjamin Hull while watching Spaceballs, and the name has hung around like a benign tumor ever since. While Too Hott's first official video involved only four members of the Too Hott team, the group has since grown to the larger number of seven and will be that way until we are all dead. Someone once said that Too Hott's videos are nothing more than a bunch of kids doing stupid shit on camera and wasting our fine country's tax money. Well fuck off, sir. Too Hott Productions is da bomb yo, and if you appreciate our stuff, then I guess you are too. Filmography *How Not to Smuggle Through Customs - 2006 *One Smashed Amp - 2007 *Midnight in Neverland - 2007 *Big Apple: 3AM - 2008 *The Death of Mucky Muck - 2008 *Patrol 337 - 2008 *Star Wars: The Marathon - 2009 *Schwere Laboratories Presents: A Public Service Announcement - The Mormon - 2009 *Schwere Laboratories Presents: A Public Service Announcement - Cranberry Sauce - 2009 *Udderly Smooth Lotion Commercial - 2010 *Backseat Party - 2011 *Elevator Action - 2011 *Schwere Laboratories Presents: A Public Service Announcement - Flirtation - 2012 *Halberstrand, Halberstrand, Halberstrand, & Halberstrand Disability Lawyers - 2012 *La Vie de Merde de Dennis - 2013 *A Death for Tomorrow (unreleased) Did You Know? *That Taylor McCarthy and Ben Hull wrote and performed a song about a genetic disorder? *That Noah Pepin's real middle name is Marie? *That Ian Elliott once defecated on the outside wall of a church building? *That Ben Hull is the daughter of Neil Gloudemans and the mother of Taylor McCarthy? *That Diet Coke is just what you wanted? *That Ian Elliott has been known to have Space Pirate Fever? *That January 6th is The Annual Taylor Gets the Second Fudge Pop Day? *That Ben Hull is the world's supplier of insulin for diabetics? *That Jim Stevens is black? *That the hand does what it wants? *That if you eat rocks, you'll probably die? *That almost every timing cue with music in the films is by accident? *That Jim Stevens and Taylor McCarthy once ate an entire strawberry pie between themselves in one sitting? *That 29% of Too Hott Productions is diabetic? *That Neil Gloudemans is the only Too Hott staff member to have been involved in every video? *That Ian Elliot once yelled the N-word in a crowded restaurant? *That Taylor McCarthy once repeated the word "Pantomime" for over 20 minutes in order to annoy people on Xbox Live? *That Ben Hull once ate a piece of soggy bread from a puddle in the street? *That many of the strokes of genius in the movies are by pure accident? Latest activity Category:Browse